flying for you
by wheekgeek
Summary: a collection of super corp one-shots mentions of sanvers
1. flying to you

Kara had developed feelings for one of her best friends but she hides them from all but one person her sister was the one she went to. Her sister understood the fear but her sister knew she would have to come clean about her feeling to Lena. One night Kara was on till midnight fighting a rogue alien she flew home changed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Six hours later she heard beeping she slowly started to wake up but when she felt something in her arms when she listens she hears a heartbeat but when she listens for the normal noises from the apartment above her she doesn't hear anything. She opens her eyes and sees raven colored hair spread on the pillow next to her she looks around and notices the room is bigger and everything looks different, she realizes that she is not in her apartment when she looks over she sees Lena._ 'why am I here? how did I get here? should I call Alex?' _she quickly gets out of bed being as quiet as possible. She goes to the living room and realizes her phone is in her apartment still but as she is getting ready leave she sees Lena "hey kara what are you doing here" "I don't know I woke up in your bed" "oh do you want coffee" "sure". When kara leaves lena's she walks back to her apartment and calls Alex "Kara what is wrong" "I have a problem" "what is it" "i woke up in someone else's bed" "oh" "yeah and the worst part was when I woke up i didn't know where I was till I saw who was in the bed" "who" "well I didn't know at first all I saw was raven hair next to me but..." "oh my god you woke up at lena's didn't you" "yeah Alex and I don't know how I got there" "ok so by somechance where you dreaming about her" "yeah" "that's why" "but this has never happened to me before" "you have a stronger connection to lena she is one of your best friends and you like her" "yeah and when I have trouble sleeping I listen to her heartbeat" "ok well just try not to and you won't end up there" "but how did I get there in the first place" "my guess you flew". The next night Kara sat up working on her article till 11, the next morning she woke up in the same bed as she did the previous morning but this time she had her phone on her. She walked out to the living room and called Alex "kara we have to work on your timing" "I did it again can you come to get me" "how do you get there" "like you said I probably did it the normal way through the sky" "ok I will track your phone be there in ten then you and me are going to the DEO and figuring this out" "fine but only because this needs to stop she is going to figure it out". Ten minutes later Kara was sneaking out of the apartment trying not to wake lena. when they got to the DEO they found John "John we have a problem" "ok how can I help" "how much do you know about emotions of Kryptonians" "enough" "Kara has woken up the past two mornings at Lena's house in her bed" "oh does she fly there" "we think so" "Kara do you have feelings for Lena" "yes" "have you been dreaming about her recently" "yeah but it just started the first night I woke up in her bed" "ok so Kryptonians are bound to their partners for life they have a connection that is hard to explain when they find true love, kara being on earth makes it different with how it portrays" "so what do we do to stop it" "you don't on krypton when you find true love both people know and they marry living together till they die" "oh so basiclly this keeps happening for ever" "until Kara can be with Lena" Kara at this point has sat down and is quitley whispering "this can't be happening she doesn't even like me that way. she can't be my true love? this wasn't supposed to happen I was arranged to be married on krypton I had a true love I can't have two is that even possible" "Kara it is possible you had true love on Krypton but when you found Lena you started falling in love you need to tell her how you feel and try to explain the Supergirl thing she will understand" "ok I'm going to see her at lunch later anyway". Kara nervously walked into Lena's office but as soon as she saw Lena smiling it all vanished "hey Kara" "hi Lena so I have to tell you something" "ok" "so you know how I woke up at your place yesterday" "yeah and today" "yeah well it is this strange thing that happens on my planet" "your planet" "yeah krypton" "wait so you are Supergirl" "yeah and on my planet there is true love and we know when it happens and it usually happens over time but sometimes it happens really quick and I had true love back on Krypton but I guess being on earth I somehow found a new one and that is why I keep waking up in your apartment" "y...you.. so you like me is that it" "yeah" "that's a relief I like you to kara".


	2. confessions of a phone call

Kara had fallen hard for her best friend Lena she decided to talk to the one person who would understand. Alex had arrived a few minutes after kara called Kara sat down with her sister, not realizing she had hit the speed dial for Lena in the process Lena had answered but heard Kara talking to someone. "Alex don't laugh this isn't funny" "but it is" "it has to be a friend crush right I can't have a crush on my best friend" "Lena probably likes you too" "she couldn't she is perfect Alex smart, funny not to mention beautiful" "you could call Clark" "ok not funny we know what he would say oh you know my girlfriend likes Superman as well as me " "well he got a girl twice you could so get Lena" "one of the first things I said to her was I flew here on a bus she probably thinks I'm a weirdo but what am I supposed to do" "ok so you have two options one is to wallow her till you move on which from the sounds of it you are incapable of and two you go get your girl you obviously love her" "more then you know when ever something happens in that building I use my super hearing to zone in on her heartbeat just to make sure she is ok" "ok that is cute and wierd" "I know my mom would know what to do she always did when I was a kid and so did astr too bad she is you know" "you could try our mom not just your's" "maybe yeah I'm going..." "what my phone has been on a call this whole time" "who did you call" "oh rao she heard it all I called Lena" "well go see her try to explain. kara quickly landed outside l-corp and changed out of the supergirl suite and hurried to talk to her best friend. she walked in and was greeted by Lena "Kara did you mean all of what you said" "yes" Lena quickly grabbed Kara and kissed her before pulling away " I love you supergirl" "I love you too lena".


	3. training room

Kara stormed into the deo and went straight to Alex " I can't do it anymore give me the papers" "what are you talking about" "I'm telling Lena" "why" "I love her" "ok but first we train" "fine". Lena was running late and she was needed at the deo she walked in and Winn ran up to her "hi Lena" "hey Whinn so why did they need me" "a project but first I have to go see something" Whinn walked off but Lena was curious and followed close behind. They arrived at a door whinn entered a code and the door opened to reveal a room that glowed green she walked in and saw Alex throwing punches at someone who was already on the ground. She sat and watched the fight when Alex got up she held out her hand for Kara. Kara got up and Lena was shocked. alex went to the control panel and turned off the kryptonite "ok how about we change and get those papers for..." "what" "Lena what are you doing in her" Kara spun around with a shocked look "Whinn did you bring her in here" "she followed me I heard Alex was kicking your ass" Lena didn't know what to say "Kara are you supergirl" "yes I was going to tell you I came to get the papers but Alex wanted to train first please don't be mad" "I just need some time" "ok" Lena walked off to see what she was needed for.

Kara hadn't heard from Lena for days she decided she needed a break she took a two-week vacation from work and went straight to the deo. After five hours of training and alien fights, Alex made Kara go home. the days that followed it was the same thing hours of training and alien fights Alex began to worry about her sister.

A week into Kara's new routine Lena showed up at the deo causing Kara to work even harder Alex noticed and got pissed fast. She walked up to Lena "what are you doing her" "Whinn wanted me to come and I'm worried about Kara" "you should be she hasn't talked to you in a week" "I know and I'm not ready to talk to her just yet" "well she knows you are here be quick with whatever" "how is she" "let me see every day she is here for five to seven hours training or fighting aliens, she has canceled game nights for the foreseeable future along with movie and sister night and she is barely eating the other night she wouldn't eat potstickers" "oh" "I have to go she has already been here for seven hours" "ok bye Alex".

Another week went by Lena decided to stop by the deo to talk to Alex "Lena I don't have time to talk" "please" "fine" Alex looked at Whinn "go get Kara she is at the bar and she is drunk" "ok" "bring her back her" "ok" "what did you need that is so important" "how is Kara" "she is worse she has been training even longer she sneaks in, every morning when I'm not here so she is now training from almost 4 am every day to 3 pm she also she started drinking every night she goes out and gets drunk she is barely eating and something is changing her she is starting to think like her aunt" "is that a bad thing" "yes her aunt believed all humans where weak if Kara keeps going she will stop helping people and start causing destruction we are trying to stop it" "can i help" "not unless you are ready to talk to her" "not yet I'm just trying to figure everything out" "ok you can take as long as you need but she is leaving in three days" "why" " we are sending her to live with Eliza for a few months to get her away from you" "why me" "you caused this Lena she hasn't talked to you or even heard from you in two weeks you are making her think she is just an alien she didn't want this she wanted to tell you I told her not to but this is getting bad Lena" "I know can you keep her in the city for more then three days" "fine a week thats it through unless she gets better" "thank you .

The next day there was an attack at L-corp and lena knew she would get to see Kara again she had missed her but when the deo showed up Kara wasn't with them "where is Supergirl" "she has been grounded" "oh" "you can go see her if you want she is training" "ok" when Lena got to the DEO she found Kara who didn't look like the Kara she knew she looked angry and sad her eyes weren't as bright and she looked like she hadn't slept in days she was punching a big cement block. "stupid stupid stupid she was your friend." Kara punched the block one last time and slid down crying she pulled her knees into her chest "Kara" "just leave me alone" "I think we should talk" "Alex sent you I'm going to the bar" Kara got up and ran out of the DEO. Alex walked in to see her sister taking to the sky and Lena "she has been pulling that move a lot we try to talk to her when she starts to break down but she always takes off" "why" "you don't get it do you" "you are her best friend but she had feelings for you but she hid all of her feelings for you because she thought you didn't feel the same".

The next day Lena went back to the DEO and saw Kara fighting Alex. Alex took one final shot and Kara was on the ground tears had started to run down her cheeks when she ran down the hall "hey Lena" "where did she go" "to talk to her mom come on I'll show you". They walked in the room and Kara was yelling at her mom "why couldn't I have stayed on Krypton with you I would have been happy with you and dad. why am I even still here there is nothing for me to do but save people. I loved her and being a stupid alien made her hate me. why did I fall in love with her" Lena could see how hurt Kara was. Alex went over to Kara and sat next to her she put her arm around her sister and Kara put her head on Alex's shoulder "I know you love her sweetie you remember how hard it was for me and Maggie" "yeah can we have sister night" "of course" Kara got up with Alex and her eyes fell on Lena " I'm sorry I know you don't want to see me I will be leaving so you can work in peace". Kara walked out and flew home that night Kara downed four pizzas by herself and the next day she didn't train she went shopping with Alex instead.

The next day she went to work for the first time in two weeks Snapper stormed into her office "ponytail go get a statement about the attack on L-corp from Lena Luthur" "ok". Kara arrived at L-corp and went up to Lena's office when Lena's office door opened and Kara walked in Lena was shocked she hadn't expected to see kara "Kara what a nice surprise" "Snapper needs a statement on the attack on L-corp then I will be gone". Kara quickly got what she came for then left but when she was leaving she got a call from Alex "a what..oh Rao she is alive I'll be there in two minutes". when Kara arrived at the DEO she ran to the pod "Kara don't open it yet we called Lena" "why" "well first off she has been trying to talk to you for the past three days and we need her for a project" "ok fine" Lena walked into the DEO ten minutes later Kara ran up to her "hey Lena sorry for ignoring you it has been hard. There now can we please open the pod" "no you and Lena are going to actually talk" "fine" "Kara, you are my best friend the fact that you are Supergirl doesn't change anything" "ok" "but we do need to talk about something else" "ok" lena pulled Kara closer to her and kissed her when finally pulled away she was in shock " I love you, Kara," "I love you too" Alex had opened the pod when they where kissing and when she saw the women who got out of the pod she was shocked it was Alura. "Kara it's" Kara turned around and saw her mom "mom" "hello Kara". Kara spent the day showing her mom around National city and introducing her to her sister and girlfriend along with the rest of her friends.

When the day was done they all meet at the alien bar including Lena when Kara saw lena she walked over to her and kissed her "I love doing that" "I know, I do too". At the end of the night, Kara had Alex take her mom to her apartment while she took Lena home, they walked to Lena's side by side half way their Kara slipped her hand into Lena's.


	4. karaoke night

kara and Lena had been friends for months kara visited lena almost every day and Alex had started to notice. On sister night Alex decided to talk to her sister about it "hey Kara" "yeah" "so are you and Lena like friends" "yeah" "you should bring her to game night" "ok I'll ask her tomorrow" "ok so what are we watching tonight" "I was thinking the hunger games" "ok". The next day Kara showed up at L-corp with lunch and went straight to Lena's office and sat talking with lena. When it was time for her to leave Kara got up but remembered what she needed to ask "hey Lena" "yeah" "I and my friends always have game night on Friday and we want you to join us" "ok I'll clear my schedule" "ok". Friday night Kara and Alex set up the apartment while Maggie went to get the food and beer when Maggie got back she handed kara the food and went to find Alex. Lena showed up shortly after Maggie got back "hey Lena" "hi Kara" before Kara could even close the door she heard noises coming from her living room "you too better not be having sex on my couch" "sorry little Danvers" Alex walked into the kitchen followed by Maggie "hi" "Lena this is my sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie" "hello". When the rest arrived Kara grabbed a box of pizza and went to the couch and sat next to Lena the night passed faster than anyone expected. The next morning Alex arrived early with a box of doughnuts "so Kara how long have you liked Lena" "Alex, she is my best friend I have always liked her" "that's not what I mean how long have you had feelings for her" "since I first saw her she is perfect Alex but how did you know" "Kara, you look at her like you are completely in love with her" "I am Alex and she doesn't even like me that way" "ok well how about we hit up that bar on seventh street they have karaoke tonight" "ok I'll be there at seven" "ok I have to go the DEO needs me" "see you tonight". Alex arrived ten minutes later at the L-corp building she went up to the floor with Lena's office she found the lady sitting behind the desk "hello do you have a meeting miss. Luthor" "no but I am under the impression she is in love with my sister" "oh your sister wouldn't be miss. Danvers" "oh the cute blonde with the glasses that is most definitely my sister" "well she is here a lot and miss. Luthor is usually really happy whenever Kara has been here" "they are in love the other night she was at my sister's with all of our friends they both would watch each other when the other wasn't looking they also keep looking at each other like I look at my girlfriend" "oh" "I want to give them a push in the right direction can you get Lena to be at that new bar on seventh at a little after seven" "I can try why" "my sister has feelings for Lena she told me, and this bar has karaoke my sister can't resist and she sings what she feels" "ok I'll have miss. Luthor there". After Alex left Jess walked into Lena's office "miss. Luthor" "yes Jess" "miss. Danvers just called she wants you to meet her at the new bar on seventh a little after seven" "ok thank you, Jess". Lena arrived at the bar as Kara was walking up to the stage.

****So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout itHow much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout loveCome on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'Cause everybody's after loveSo I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering loveWell baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your loveThese lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, noCome on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my loveCome on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in loveWe're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in loveAccidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in loveAccidentally I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
AccidentallyCome on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside herLove I'm in love****

Lena sat and watched as her friend danced around the stage when she finally looked away from her she saw Alex she decided to go see her "hi Alex" Alex saw Lena and made a mental note to thank Jess later "hi Lena funny seeing you here" "really cause Kara invited me didn't she tell you" "must have slipped her mind" "ok well she is a really good singer" "yes and she always sings like this when the song has meaning" "oh" Kara bounced up to Alex and noticed Lena and froze "Lena what are you doing here" "you invited me" "no I didn't" "Jess said you wanted me here" Kara paused a moment and thought "Alex" "what you know I love to help" "you are lucky because Lena is here" "ok but you have to love me" "I'm so sorry Lena she tries to help me a lot" "it's fine you are really good" "thanks" "so Alex tells me it had a meaning care to share" "Alex next time why dont you just push me off a building" "you know it wouldn't work" "ok well see I fell in love on accident" "oh who is the lucky guy" "you" "you fell in love with me" "yes" Kara stared at her feet before finally looking up at Lena " I'm so sorry Lena I tryed not to" "Kara, I love you too" "really" "yes" Alex watched her sister and Lena she walked over to her sister "you know we could show Lena the other big thing" "how I don't really know how" "you want to have fun with her" "sure" "do it the same way you showed Winn you had him terrified" "ok want to come" "I wouldn't miss it for the world". Kara turned back to Lena "so we are going to Catco" "ok". When they arrived at Catco they went straight for the roof "Kara what are we doing up her" "showing you something you need to know" "ok" they walked over to the ledge "Kara what are you doing" Kara stood on the edge of the building looking down "the first person I ever told was standing where Alex is now he didn't believe me when I told him but for you I don't know how because I love you and I fear you will hate me" "Alex should I go up or down" "up far less dramatic and take off your glasses" Kara put her glasses in her pocket and before lena knew what was happening kara was floating above the building Lena just started not sure of how to react. "you're Supergirl" "yes" "so I'm supergirls girlfriend that's pretty cool" .Kara landed and kissed Lena "I love you so much" "I love you too"


	5. My heart sings for you

Lena had been at the DEO all day and so had Supergirl they where updating something and needed them both to be there. After an hour Kara got bored and went to find earbuds and went off to the training room. Lena watched which training room and after a few minutes followed when she walked into the training room she saw Supergirl lying on the floor with her earbuds in. She saw her click a few buttons on her phone before putting it next to her she started gently singing.

**Should I try to hide  
The way I feel inside  
My heart for you?**

**Would you say that you  
Would try to love me too?**

**In your mind  
Could you ever be  
Really close to me?**

**I can tell the way you smile  
If I feel that I  
Could be certain then  
I would say the things I want to say tonight**

**But 'til I can see  
That you'd really care for me  
I will dream  
That someday you'll be  
Really close to me**

**I can tell the way you smile  
If I feel that I  
Could be certain then  
I would say the things I want to say tonight**

**But 'til I can see  
That you'd really care for me  
I'll keep trying to hide  
The way I feel inside**

Lena listened to the girl sing when the song ended she grabbed the phone and typed in something and set it down again.

**You're a falling star, you're the get away car  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far  
You're the swimming pool on an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to see**

**And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute  
Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
Cause you can see it when I look at you**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you; you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well  
And you light me up when you ring my bell  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space  
You're my every minute of my everyday**

**And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can  
Whatever comes our way, oh, we'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you; you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you; you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything  
You're every song, and I sing along  
Cause you're my everything  
Yeah, yeah**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la-la-la, la-la-la**

Alex stormed into the room "Ka-supergirl" Kara was completely zoned Alex looked over and saw Lena writing something in her notebook and thought it might be safe. She got closer to her sister "Kara" Supergirl shot up and turned off her music and then saw Lena "are you crazy" "yes". Lena had heard the name and wanted to test her theory she pulled out her phone and called Kara and Supergirls phone started ringing she immediately answered it "Hi Lena" she turned around with a smile and hung up "so you know" "yes I also know you love me" "oh about that" "don't worry Kara I love you too".


	6. welcome to the family

Eliza had arrived at Kara's apartment at noon and was greeted by both her daughters and Alex's girlfriend Maggie. After catching up Alex and Maggie went back to work leaving Kara and Eliza "so Kara how have you been" "pretty good work is hard but I have a great time with Alex when she Is available" "yes well I'm happy to see your sister so happy is there anyone like that in your life" "kind of my best friend she means the world to me" "well it is nice to know there is someone for you" "yeah I just wish Alex would feel the same way" "she doesn't like your friend" "Lee is different a lot of people don't trust her".

Kara settled on the couch next to Eliza and started watching a movie when it was done kara heard someone outside her apartment "I'll be right back" "ok take your time" Kara walked over to the door pulling it open to reveal Lena with pizza and potstickers "hi Kara" "hey Lena" "thought you might want some company" "always". Kara took the pizza to the kitchen before Eliza walked into the kitchen "Kara" "oh Eliza right I hope you don't mind Lena stopped by" "of course no is she the one you were telling me about" "yes".

while they ate Eliza talked to Lena "so Lena do you have siblings" Lena looked over at Kara "you didn't tell her did you" "nope" Lean turned back to Eliza "yes I have an older brother" "does he live in national city" "no" "and you aren't a cop" "no I'm a CEO" "oh of which company" "L-corp" "are you related to Lex Luthur" "he is my brother" "oh" "but I am nothing like him" "if Kara believes you then I certainly do" "thank you".The rest of the night was spent watching Star Wars then Eliza went to bed after Kara told her she could stay at her apartment leaving Kara and Lena "your mother does not like me" "she isn't my mother I was adopted when I was 13" "oh I'm sorry" "Lena they are just overprotective of me" Kara paused before finally coming out and saying what she wanted "thank you for coming tonight I have been wanting to talk to you about something" "ok" "this is going to sound really weird and if you don't feel the same we can forget I said anything but I really like you" "I like you too" "no like I love you" "I love you too Kara". Kara pulled Lena in and kissed her melting into the kiss. Lena pulled away for air before going back to Kara "we should go to my place" "do you trust me" "yes" Kara held onto Lena as she took to the sky. when she landed on Lena's balcony she was meet with a shocked Lena "you are Supergirl how did I not know" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Lena kissed Kara again before taking her into the apartment. The next morning Kara woke up with Lena in her arms she couldn't help smiling and hoping she would always wake up to Lena in her arms. When Lena woke up Kara was on the phone with someone "we will be right there... I'm sorry I forgot" Lena wrapped her arms around Kara "hi" "hey Eliza is freaking out Alex and Maggie are already there we should get going" "we" "yes I'm taking you home with me" "ok" "oh and tonight I'm taking you on a date" "ok". Ten minutes later Kara and Lena landed on Kara's balcony when Alex saw Lena she nudged Maggie "you owe me twenty" "why" "they did it" "how the hell do you know that" "see Kara's face" Maggie handed her the money before turning back to Kara "way to go little Danvers so one time thing" "no" "so what kind of system did you guys get" "we are dating" "oh well you will have fun I always do". When Eliza saw Lena and Kara together she saw how happy they where "welcome to the family Lena" she walked off to break Alex and Maggie apart.


End file.
